Blood Connection
by MeltingChocolate
Summary: Bella gets badly hurt in La Push; a private yet local doctor assisting her and telling Jacob she needs blood; which of course Jacob donates leading Bella turning into a wolf due to the genes in his blood. Edward or Jacob, who will she choose?
1. Oh Brawling Love

**-Flashback-**

_"SAM!" Jacob's anxious voice echoed off the cliffs surrounding us, the sound was delivered muffled through my ears. My eyes tried to open but all I could see was the darkness invading. "Shh, Bella. I'm here. You're going to be okay." Was that Jacob's voice? "J-Jacob?" How was I able to talk? The stabbing pain that rocked through my limp right leg, my head bleeding to such an extent I could even feel the red goo oozing down the sand I was lay upon, the blood touching my shoulders._

_This was supposed to be a simple, fun day at the beach; with Jacob. Yet, being me of course - most likely the clumsiest person on the planet - I had slipped. Slipped on a mossy green rock and slammed by head against the sharper rocks that obscured the one that caused the accident. Blood. I could smell it, my nose wrinkled in response. "Yes, Bella. It's me, Jacob. Sam is coming for help." Now I was sure Edward would forbid me from ever stepping foot on the La Push reservation. _

_Was it really that bad? _Sam _even needed to be here. Almost as if she had called his name, she heard the sand soften as someone kneeled down next to her. "Shit, Jacob. What happened?" Sam seemed.. scared almost. I gulped and it hurt, whimpering in response. "Bella, Bella. Are you okay?" Jacob was turning frantic, what was _wrong _with me? Instantly, I couldn't feel the soft ground beneath me. "You know what to do." I felt Jacob nod, before the wind blew fiercely against my face._

_We were running - that part was obvious; but where?_

**End of Flashback**

When I woke up, I knew I wasn't in the usual hospital. There was no Carlisle, no white beds with cream coloured curtains.

Instead, I lay across Jacob's chest; his heavy breathing seemed to calm me. Unwillingly, I opened my eyes to see the familiar faces of the La Push reservation surrounding me. Billy was there with Sue sitting next to him. So was Sam, Seth, Emily, Quil, Embry and even Leah was hidden in the back corner of the room.

"Bella? Are you finally awake?" Jacob laughed, causing me to crack a smile. I tried to move, tried to get up from the position; failing miserably. Sliding my arms along Jacob's bare chest, placing them in a position to push myself up; instantly smacking back against his chest.

A low chuckle passed Jacob's lips and I felt him kiss my hair. "Rest Bella." I obeyed, closing my eyes but not willing to sleep. "What happened, Jake?" I mumbled, the words tumbling lazily from my lips. "I will tell you later, Bella. Rest." This time I obliged, letting sleep find me.

***

I awoke to find no one but Jacob and I in the small unfamiliar room I was placed in. "Jacob.." He started stroking my hair, showing signs that he knew I was awake. "What happened?" I was eager to know, even though I was still half-asleep.

"You hit your head. Simply Bella." My wide eyes rolled, typical Jacob. Always making things seem like nothing. "How _badly _did I hit my head?" I pushed, resting my chin where my ear had been to stare into his eyes.

"Lets just say if it wasn't for me and my blood, you would most likely be dead." My eyes widened, instantly dropping to the crease in his arm, seeing the tiny speck from where the blood was removed. "You.. You gave me blood? What? Who..." I trailed off, my mind wandering back to the previous hours, remembering only darkness.

"We didn't go to the fancy Forks hospital; instead we stayed in the safety of La Push and went to our local Doctor." I could tell he was smiling. "He told me you had lost an excessive amount of blood and that you needed to get a transfusion." He shrugged like it was nothing. "Now, we are officially blood best friends."

I joined in with his laughter, finally taking in the deserted presence of the room. "No... Where is everybody?" I asked, not really caring though just happy to be in the warmth of his arms, wondering why this felt so _right, _wondering why that was how I wanted to fall asleep. Like this in Jacob's arms.

"They let me have my alone time with you, they know how much I love you." I groaned, why did he have to be like this now?

"Jacob.." I mumbled, my lips pouting out. "I know Bella. I know, you don't feel the same way, don't worry." He was calm, slightly trembling under me but far too into his self control to even consider phasing with me on top of him.

"I'm sorry." It was the best I could sum up, I loved Edward.. right? A soft chuckle passed his lips, "Don't worry Bells. I'm sure you will come to your better senses someday." This time he had a grin to his tone. I let it pass, resting my head against his chest again; snuggling into him for the _need._

A slight moan struggled from his throat, and I let out a laugh. "I need this right now, Jake. Let me please?" My eyes were already closed, and my fingers started to absently trace themselves along his muscled arms. "Sure, Bella." I knew this was pleasuring him, knew what crazy thoughts he may be having at this time but I didn't care. He was my sun and I needed him, Edward or no Edward; I knew just as well as to what he was talking about; someday I would surely tell him I was his.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Please read it, review it too tell me whether or not I should proceed in the story; yes I know it is very short and I do apologize terribly but honestly, is there a point in doing so if no one considers to read it? It will get longer if people wish for me to continue :P I will get more into the werewolf Bella in the next chapter; please review it and tell me your thoughts. Yes, yes, the chapter name has no connection what so ever to the story; I was watching Romeo and Juliet :B **

**Miley 3**

Hmmm. I'm not too good on summaries. But simply it is about Bella getting badly hurt in La Push; a private yet local doctor assisting her and telling Jacob she needs blood; which of course Jacob donates leading Bella turning into a wolf due to the genes in his blood. Edward or Jacob, who will she choose?

Blood Connection

'Oh brawling love.


	2. Those Looks

_I like dreams, dreaming. In dreams you could make anything anything real. You can make trees come to life, lifeless flowers blossom, perhaps even bring a dinosaur back to life. Its usually something of what you desire, unless of course you inherit an unwanted nightmare. The why, when I was with Edward did I dream of Jacob's soft, warm, lips against mine again? I wasn't happy with Edward; I could see it in his eyes that he knew this but showed no further emotion. It was because he knew as much as Jacob and I knew that we were meant for each other. When Jacob's arms were around me I fit like the missing piece of his puzzled life. _

_My dream? Oh, it stared Jacob. _

I woke for the third time today in Jacob's warm arms. He didn't seem to mind but when I shifted slightly in his arms, he jumped. Had he been sleeping too? "Jacob?" I mumbled, raising myself up using my elbow.

"I'm here Bells." Yeah. He had been asleep; his voice was thick and dry. "Can we go for a walk, Bella? I need to move my feet." He chuckled.

Rolling my eyes I got up off of him, as soon as my feet touched the ground I stumbled, Jacob instantly catching me. "You need to be more careful." He said with no hint of humour in his tone.

That was true, I needed to be more careful or else I would most likely end up disabled. I nodded in agreement and Jacob got up after me. I let him lead the way, after all I had no idea where we were. "Jacob?" His hand slid into mine, we looked like a couple and that some what thrilled me. "W - Where are we?" The words came out jumbled; honestly I was going to say something else...

"Bells. You really think La Push would survive if we didn't have a local doctor?" Of course. How stupid was I? Clearly the realization was readable on my face as Jacob let out a barking laugh. "Jeez Bella. We're not that underrated." My eyes widened and my cheeks burned a brilliant scarlet. Jacob thought _I _thought his reservation was poor?

"No, no. Jake. I would never think such a thing. I just didn't know.." My voice trailed into a whisper, not bothering to explain further as we walked - hand in hand - out of the humble office and towards the beach.

The beach was closer that I thought, we hadn't even walked five hundred meters perhaps and we were already inhaling the salty ocean air. A smug smile played along my lips - I had only tripped once.

"Bella!" My head snapped up, who would sound so happy too see us? I squinted, my human eyesight was beginning to fade.. what was happening to me? My insides lurched, sending an uncomfortable burning through my veins.

It was Quil, a cheeky grin plastered over his face.

"Looks like the two love birds are awake." Embry chuckled, sending the rest off the pack into laughing tears. "Shut _up._" I heard Jacob grumble next to me, which made my cheeks turn a even deeper red, if that were possible.

Sam was the only one who was not laughing. Instead he had a serious, yet worried look on his face. "Bella, are you feeling okay?" The sudden nervous tone in his voice made everyone stop laughing and look at him, puzzled.

"Yeah.. I'm feeling fine. I think. I - I don't know. " I tried to find the right words, but nothing could truly sum it up. "Great but at the same time I feel.. hot? Like my insides are burning." It was the best I could do.

"Oh yeah, that's what you get for sleeping with Jacob." Embry winked, a roar of laughter uprising from the small crowd around us. "Embry, shut the _fuck_ up." Jacob growled, who was shaking beside me. "Calm down Jake." I murmured , trying to keep my tone light and apprehensive.

Sam's eyes widened slightly. "Jacob. I need to talk to you." I didn't want to let him go. Jacob nodded, he couldn't disobey his Alphas requests. "Without Bella." Sam added as I began to follow them. My eyes narrowed slightly, letting Jacob's hand drop from mine. Jacob glanced back, his smile apologetic. 'I'll be back soon' He mouthed, causing me to smile before he disappeared in the forest following Sam.

Sitting down on a piece of bleached drift wood and picking up a stick, absentmindedly tracing pictures in the sand. "So, how are you going to tell your blood sucker you chose Jacob?" Embry grinned, sitting down beside me. I was shocked, I didn't think we looked _that_ much of a couple. "I'm not with Jacob." I muttered, though the words felt wrong. I wanted to be with him, sick as the thought was. I couldn't hurt Edward.. or could I?

"Too bad. Jake's head over heels for you." I opened my mouth to protest but he interrupted. "Trust me, I see into his thoughts every day." He sounded quite amused from the fact. I was awestruck, Jacob was head over heels in love with me and yet here I sit contemplating over who too choose. Jacob or Edward? Why was everything so hard? Jacob was my safe harbor and Edward... what _was _he?

"He.. He is?" Embry rolled his eyes at my remark. "Are you blind or what? Have you _seen _the way he looks at you? Hasn't he told you that he's.." Embry was cut off my a sudden angry Jacob who appeared to be standing right behind us. "How many time do I have to say this Embry? _Go away." _Jacob snarled and I couldn't help but laugh at his all too serious face.

Once again my insides coiled, sending a wave of heat through my tender limbs. "Oh.." I groaned, and I was insantly in Jacob's warm embrace. When I looked up Sam was looking at us with a 'I told you so' expression. Before I could ask anything or even make sense of what was happening. I was swept up into Jacob's arms. The sky was threatening to invade into sudden darkness, how late could it have been?

"I - I need to go home. Edward - " Jacob's eyes tinted with pain when I said his name. " will be worrying about me." _As usual _I added soundlessly. "And there's Charlie.." I droned, soon getting the feeling of Jacob not listening. "Its better if you stay here tonight." Jacob explained, a small smile on his face. Not _my_ smile. But it could be. "Fine." I tried to sound annoyed but the wide smile that twitched at my lips gave away just how excited I was.

Jacob let out a soft chuckle.

***

"Here, this is okay.. right?" Jacob looked sheepish, handing me one of his over sized shirts too sleep in. "Yeah, sure Jake. " I took the shirt off him and turned around, before whisking back too look at him with wary eyes. "Don't look. Okay?" Jacob just laughed. "No promises." He winked, my wide eyes rolled but truthfully, I didn't care.

Slipping off my slightly red stained shirt and pulling Jacob's one over my head, laughing at how big it was on me. The light blue shirt came pass my knees, and the neck line almost showed bits of my cleavage. Turning around, Jacob's eyes widened. He was lying down on the bed, his muscled arms resting behind his head. It was obvious he had been _trying_ to not watch me. I blushed vividly. "You look great Bells." My cheeks grew redder. "Mmh.." My lips didn't even part.

I climbed into bed next to him, melting into his warmness. His arms crept around me, pulling me closer to his chest. I marveled the feeling of his perfectly chiseled chest against my skin. My eyes closed, heavily sedated and longing for sleep.

"I love you, Bella." Jacob's warm breath filled my ear.

I had no answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the late and short chapter. Been really busy with OOC life. :? Thanks for the reviews, even though there wasn't many. :B I'm still going to go on since some people want to read it (: I was also surprised at how many people put this story on their alert list and in their favorites. It made me smile. **

**Reviews?  
Thanks for reading (:**

**Miley 3**


	3. Remember When

nnWhen I awoke, I found Jacob's arms still constricted protectively around me, it seemed to be that we didn't move from the position we drifted off in. A small smile lingered at my lips, Jacob was still asleep and looking as peaceful as ever. This was something I knew Edward and I would never be able to make possible - waking up in each others arms and seeing him still asleep. Edward didn't sleep. Jacob could.

Not wanting to wake Jacob - or move for that matter - I nestled closer to him, my face pressed against the nape of his neck. "Bella.." He stirred, his arms gripping tighter to me as if he was trying to keep me from leaving. "I'm here." I soothed, compressing my pale hand to his warm cheek. "You have school.. Jacob." I added with a half smile. Jacob rolled his eyes, seeming to be back to normal as he removed himself from our embrace. "As if i'm going school when you're spending the day with me." He winked, it looked like an open invitation. "Fine. Lets just hope Billy lets you." I got up, feeling stiff form the lack of movement last night. "Oh, he'll let me." A smile crossed his features, almost cheeky like.

Suddenly, Jacob was across the room and standing, face level to where I was - It was like he had never moved. One hand crept around my waist, the other placing itself in the nape of my neck. Slowly he leaned forward, why was I letting this happen? Why did I _want_ this to happen? His lips grazed mine at first, soft and gentle. Warm. Then a new edge, a rougher one. A way to show just how desperate and needing he felt. His tongue slid across my lower lip, asking for entrance. My lips parted just enough to feel his tongue exploring the lengths of my mouth. His taste was so.. _mouth-watering._ I was so lost in thought that I had forgotten about Edward, until now that is.

"Jake!" I almost screamed, jumping back from him. "How could you _do_ that? You _know _I'm with Edward, and that I love _him._" To be honest with myself, I wasn't sure if my words were true or not. Jacob stood there, a smug grin plastered on his face. "You kissed me back, Bells. Face it." He snorted, his wide black, lust filled eyes rolled in response. He was suddenly serious.

"Please, Bella?" His voice was a mere whisper, I had to lean closer to hear fully. "Please, choose me? I - You know you love me, please. I can give you everything you want. Please." He was now looking at his feet, this was going to be hard.

"Jake.." I groaned but he stopped me short. "No, Bells. Please, just listen to me - no interrupting." I nodded.

He took a deep breath. "When you were two, you came to visit me when I was first born. You were wearing a blue one-piece with a rainbow and a smiling sun. You dropped your ice-cream on your shirt and cried until Charlie brought you too the cot where I lay and you smiled." I was shocked, I could only faintly remember Charlie telling me this. "How. How did you know?" I stammered, my eyes filling with water threatening to leak. "Shh, Bella. I said no interrupting and plus, Billy told me when I was old enough to remember."

The tear fell silently down my face but he continued. "When we were six we were at the beach, you found a shell and I took it of you - thinking you would chase me. You didn't, you just cried and cried and cried lying face down in the sand. I came running back as soon as I realized, but hey; i was only young." He chucked seeming at perfect ease. Where as my throat was dry and thick. "Anyway, you wouldn't stop crying but my arms were around you, cheek in your hair; everything. We were snuggled together and you wouldn't stop crying and I wouldn't let go. We were there the whole while Charlie and Billy were fishing; not saying a word just sitting."

I now had to sit down, Jacob followed and put his arm around my shoulder as per usual. "When you were twelve you got a rash on the nape of your neck when we were at our school camp from standing in the poison ivy bush even when I told you not too. You were embarrassed by everyone laughing at you so you ran to our tent in tears. I followed and stayed with you for the rest of the day while all of our friends went swimming in the lake and hiking up the mountains. We talked and talked until you forgot about it and fell asleep with my arm around you." More tears spilled down my cheeks as I looked up at Jacob who appeared to not even think much about what he was saying, it was just... _there._

"When you had to spend a year with your mum, you were fourteen, two months and five days. It was ten in the morning when you had to leave. We said our goodbyes and hugged each other for what seemed like hours but it was only mere seconds. It was twenty seconds past twelve when you first said you loved me." My breathing stopped short. How in the world did he know all of this? I was about to speak but he raised one finger, pausing me. "When you came back that year later as soon as you jumped out of the car you were in my arms; wearing the same black converses you have under your bed. That was the last day I saw you for three whole months. You wouldn't return my phone calls or anything. Then I heard you were with Edward and it broke my heart."

I leaned into him now, this was taking too much off a toll on my body. How could I handle him pouring his heart out to me? "I tried again and again to contact you but was always ignored, so I gave up. Until I heard Sam say he found you, alone in the forest and that _he_ was gone. All those months I spent with you, I loved every moment we were together. When you left to save him I was broken beyond belief. I didn't talk to anyone while you were gone. I couldn't keep you out of my mind when I heard you were back - the pack was starting to get pissed." He laughed softly, he was so at ease. And here I was, crying like a baby.

"Jacob... Why didn't you tell me any of this before?" I mumbled into his chest, we were now lying back on his tiny bed. "Because you loved him and I couldn't bare to see you with him.. See the love in your eyes when you looked at him, it killed me." He admitted, stroking my hair. I swallowed loudly.

"Jacob.. You know I -" He stopped me once again. "Listen Bella. Just once more, please. Once more." He pulled me away from his chest so we were staring intently into each others eyes. "Bella. I love you, so much it _hurts_. I have to wake up everyday and only know that I will always be _second best_. Yet, even though those painful days I'm having a blast because I'm with _you._ I know you say you'll never feel that way about me but please. Try and open your eyes and see what everyone here and everyone else sees with us. They see us as a _couple_ Bella. I know, unlike Edward I can't offer you forever but I can offer so much more." He was too in tears. "I'm young. Younger than you but you've taught me how to love. And doing so, never stop fighting for who I love. Bella. That's how I know, you were always the one. Your my imprint, Bells. Ever since the day I saw you after I phased, then and there I was attached for life - not that I already was. Bells. I knew from day one I would always love you." He finished his speech with a small grin on his face, hiding very well the pain that was easily noticeable.

"I'm your imprint? And you didn't tell me?" I asked, shocked. Jacob had told me how hard it was for a wolf to stay away from his imprint, how could she do this to him? "Because I didn't want to be rejected." He whispered, shrugging softly. Boy, did he know how to hold back tears.

"Oh, Jacob." I threw my arms around him, he needed me and I needed him; I was just blind. Exactly like he said. Tears fell relentlessly down my cheeks but I didn't bother attempting to stop them. "Bells. Its okay.. Shh." Jacob soothed, rubbing my back with his warm, gentle hands. I was now placed on top of him. "Jake.. I never knew. I - I don't know what to say. How could you remember all those things? The specific timing.." I trailed, another river off tears falling. His answer was simple.

"Because I love you."

With that my lips were on his, greedily forcing my hips into his. A low moan escaped from the back of his throat, but he controlled it and wrapped his broad arms around my tiny figure. This time my lip traced his, lips parting in response. I could now feel, _taste,_ his hot breath in my mouth when Jacob's tongue came sliding in after it. I had never been kissed this way before. Edward wouldn't even part his lips. I could feel the wetness slowly start to make its way to the world, between my thighs and I could feel just how hard Jacob was.

A groan escaped my throat when Jacob's hand found its way to my hair, massaging my scalp. My hands trailed along his chiseled chest, feeling every bit of it I could. He was _perfect._ And now, he was all _mine._

My hands slid down to the waistband of his sweatpants and Jacob stiffened under me. He suddenly broke our kiss. "No. Bella. Stop, no." Jacob ordered, you could still hear the groan in his voice. My shoulders slumped instantly. Was it too late? Was he so sick of waiting that he didn't want me anymore? "I-I'm sorry." I mumbled, my breathing picking up. Jacob could read the rejection on my face as I sat up and slid off his hips.

"No! Bella. Don't take that the wrong way.. But I just need to know if you really _do_ love me before we jump to anything you might regret.." I was alarmed, couldn't he tell how much passion I put into session?

"I do love you Jacob. I guess I always knew it in my heart, but you were right. He _did_ blind me. You've always been here for me. " I whispered, my chocolate eyes staying fixed on his ebony ones. "And I wouldn't regret it." I added in a even lower whisper.

A wide grin painted over his face, his eyes lit up; sparkled almost. "Really? Bells? You really love me?" His tone made me look at him in awe. _God, I love this guy so much._

"Of course I do Jacob." I tried to keep my tone at a secure level.

"And if we were to have sex for the first time, I'd want it to be special and not rushed." Jacob added, his cheeks painting a bright crimson. I laughed at his cuteness, he was such like a little kid yet to mature in many ways.

"I love you Jacob" I watched as his eyes tinted with happiness at the words.

"You mean everything to me." He replied.

I sat back down on the bed, I was starting to feel light headed. Jacob looked alarmed. "Bella? Are you okay? You look.. paler than normal." He murmured, trying to stifle a laugh but keeping his tone soft at the same time. "Maybe you should lie down?"

I nodded, which made the room spin. A groan erupted in my throat, escaping my lips. "Bella.. You don't seem well." Jacob pointed out, my eyes rolled. "You think?" I muttered sarcastically causing a small smile to place on Jacob's lips. "What's wrong, honey." My cheeks burned, he just called me _honey._

Taking a deep breath to remove my thoughts of Jacob - they could be used after - I focused on what I felt inside myself. "My stomach feels... like its stretching almost. My body aches, every bit of it. And now.. now I have a headache." I pushed my lip out for dramatic effect. When I didn't receive the laughter I expected, my eyes averted Jacob's, who was wide eyed and staring at me like I had a disease. "Jacob.. I'll be okay.."

"We need to see Sam _now._" Jacob growled, picking me up in his arms.

I had no idea what to say. The only thing on my mind was what I would tell Edward.

**Sorry for taking far too long to post another chapter; I planned to write more but at the moment I have a HUGE case of DUN DUN DUN Writers Block *Shudders* Don't we all hate it? (N) Next will be more interesting; I just couldn't resist putting the together - being as i am one hundred and thirteen percent team jacob :D Thank you for the riviews, especcially to .xx and The New Mrs Jacob Black ; there reviews made me smile wider. ;D**

**Reviews are easy and it helps me keep on writing ;) **

**miley**


	4. Why Do I Smell To Everyone?

**A\N; **Right, sorry but I forgot to state a few key points in the previous chapter. Bella lived in Forks most of her life instead of the other way around and that's it :P Sorry for late update

shiz; busy. If you have a bebo role-play account and wish to talk to me feel free to add; .com/FalteredTease - I role-play Bella :D

_Disclaimer; - _If Twilight was owned by me, there would be no Edward & Bella but Jake & Bella - guess I don't own Twilight; I just toy with the characters.

* * *

"Jacob.. Jacob! Look at me!" I growled. Wait.. did I just _growl? _ Jacob's face finally snapped down to look at mine, his eyes wide with alarm. My hand clamped over my mouth; I never wanted to hear that growl again. "What's wrong?" I asked, the sound was muffled through my hand but I was sure he would hear it. His face rippled with pain and it killed me. "Jacob.. Jake. Tell me." I tried to make my voice tone with strength but it sounded more of a plea.

"Soon." He managed to mumble through barely parted lips. I let out a low groan and resided and resting my head against his chest, which I was still firmly pressed to. "Nearly there.." He murmured, I was unsure if it was inquired to me or he was simply talking to himself; either way I kept my lips in a tight line. I decided to let my mind wander, after all Jacob's face was focused on something I could tell was far away. The smell of the salty ocean air wafted past my nose, so I knew our destination was the beach. I'd grown accustomed to the smell, oh what how many months back? One, two, three? Maybe four? Time had flown so fast since the 'zombie' time. The time when Edward had left; when I'd been down here so much, with _Jacob. _How could I _not_ have seen this? Seen the pure lust in his eyes every time he looked into my dead ones. He was right all along. I was blinded by Edward.

Perhaps if I hadn't relied on Edward so much, based my life on him then maybe I would've taken it all better - realized that Jacob was there all along. Yes; Jacob did feel like he was my whole world right now but if I needed space - he wouldn't let go. I remembered all the times I'd asked Edward if I could simply be alone when truly I wanted nothing more than to be held; Edward had simply obliged and left me to wither alone in whatever had been bothering me. On the other hand, all the times I'd been in the same situation with Jacob - he would stop talking and pull me into his arms, let me cry into his shirt. That was how much he loved me. I could see it more clearly now that I loved him just as much. I could imagine us play fighting over who loved each other more, though I knew he would win. The imprinting ledged proved to be stronger than true love - how could I possibly top that?

A small laugh passed through my lips. I could feel Jacob's confused stare on me - I could imagine his perfect features, he was so cute when he was confused but I was too into my daydream to make any rational response. Being with Jacob was being able to _live._ To get married and have a child.. Maybe even kids in the long run. I could in vision every detail of life with Jacob, a smile crept upon my lips. My arms subconsciously snaked themselves around his neck, the wind wasn't blowing fiercely anymore, just a soft breeze. We'd reached our destination.

With my arms locked around his neck, he pulled my face to his and I was suddenly lost in everything Jacob. "You don't know how happy you've made me." He whispered when my eyes were level with his. Before I had time to respond his warm lips were molding on to mine. The way he kissed was enough to drive me insane. It would be hard to control myself around him; that I knew for sure. Hopefully he wouldn't want to wait too long before we leaped into _that._

A shrill giggle jumped from my throat, causing Jacob to lean cautiously away. "Bella?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, its nothing. Just.. Just the feeling I get in my stomach when I _kiss_ you. Its just.." I paused when I saw the smug grin that was leading Jacob's lips too his ears. "That's because I'm irresistible." Jacob teased, wiggling his eyebrows._ God, he looked so fucking sexy right now.. oh shit. Did I really just think that? But.. he has no shirt and his li - _

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud and rather annoyed - voice. "Jacob. Bella." Sam said sternly, nodding towards us both. I attempted a small smile back, "Hello Sam." My voice wavered, barely reaching any sound. I could feel my cheeks burn, remembering the way my arms were wrapped around Jacob's neck. Slowly, I untangled them, gripping his arm instead. "Ow.." Jacob muttered, looking down at me. The fear and confusion flicking across his face repetitively. Fear of what? _Me? _ Or fear _for_ me? I quickly let go, jumping back almost a meter away. My eyes - now filled with fear - looked down at my hands. Nothing had changed, they were still the same hands I had before, though when I looked more closely I could swear they were a shade darker; tanned. "Bella..?" Jacob whispered, looking towards me now with confusion painted more clearly on his face. Sam just stood there with a blank expression, his eyes never leaving Jacob.

"D - Did I hurt you?" I managed to mumble, afraid of _myself._ Jacob didn't answer straight away, glancing swiftly towards Sam who returned the worried state. Turning back towards my figure, shaking his head slowly. "No, no. You didn't _hurt_ me. Its just.. your grip was tighter than usual - like you grew stronger overnight." His voice trailed off, or perhaps it was just my lack of concentration after his words 'usual.' Did that mean I wasn't normal? Ugh, would I ever be though? Stronger over night? This was all too much and the worried stares weren't doing any help to the fact either. "Is there something wrong with me?" I question hesitantly, chewing down on the inner of my lower lip. This time - I looked towards Sam; if he was Alpha of the pack he had more of a chance of knowing.

The sharp head turn was not good for my head, causing me to stumble dizzily. Before I hit the sand beneath me, warm arms were wrapped securely around my face, lifting me into his arms - now nothing of my frail body was touching the ground. "A - Are you okay Bella?" I could detect the worry faded in his voice. "I'm f - fine. Just clumsy old me." I managed to let a nervous laugh free my lips. "And?" Damn Jacob, he knew me too well to know it wasn't just my insane clumsiness that almost left me disabled. "And a severe headache, sore bones, dizziness, my body feels like its on fire and did I mention a headache?" I thought he would crack a smile but nothing. All that came was more pain in his eyes and worry.

"Bella." This time it was Sam's voice. "You need to rest, maybe it will pass." That was true but his voice still sounded like a lie. Like he knew something I didn't and was hiding it from me. "You can have a rest, while I talk to Jacob." He said again and I felt the sudden need to oblige. I nodded slowly, looking up towards Jacob. His lips were dangerously close to mine and his ebony eyes were smoldering. "Is that... okay with you?" I asked softly, knowing he would have to obey the Alpha's orders anyway. He nodded slowly, returning his gaze to Sam then back to me. "Sure Bells. You rest, we'll get this sorted." Jacob said softly, his voice was so soothing I knew that everything would be okay. That he'd take care of me. His hand was softly stroking my hair; comforting me. "I love you." He whispered, before pressing his lips to mine in a warm, sweet kiss.

Forgetting everything else in the world, I melted in his arms. When we were both out of breath, he broke apart. Nuzzling his nose against my cheek, I whispered, "I love you too." Which caused the goofy grin to tint his face with life - just the way I liked it. Blushing vividly once again, I looked around but Sam was no where to be found. "He's waiting for me at the house, just calling the pack together to talk." Jacob said softly, answering my unspoken question. I nodded once and before I knew it, we were racing off to his house.

The speed of it was amazing, it reminded me of the times where Ed - _oh shit._ What was I suppose to tell him? Surely he would be there, waiting for me when I got home. I would have to tell him, I knew that. This would be hard, but it was my Jacob. _The centre of my universe._ Did I just think that? Crap. The imprinting thing really takes a toll on you. I laughed softly at my thoughts, finally looking around to see where we were. We were in front of his red barn-like house. "You can sleep in my room Bella." Jacob's husky voice breathed in my ear and I shook my head. I needed to change, to my utter embarrassment I was still in Jacob's over-sized t-shirt and boxers. "Why not Bells? I'll join you soon.." I shook my head again. "I - I need my own clothes Jacob. I don't think Charlie will be too happy if he see's me like this. Can I go home and get the things I need... then come back?" I suggested, hoping he would let me go in the state I was in.

Jacob seemed to think hard about this, not sure if he should let his early girlfriend and imprint drive when she was sick. Giving up he nodded - I was starting to like the whole imprinting thing; it seemed he would give me anything I wished for... I knew what I wanted most - to have the pleasure of him _inside_ of me. "Then straight back, right?" His voice pulled me from my train of thought, I nodded. "Of course, I can't be without you for longer than a day.." I admitted, a slight grin appearing on my lips. "So get use to it." I whispered in his ear, pressing my lips to his in a chaste kiss before leaping out of his arms - surprisingly not falling over - and towards my beloved Chevy. "I love you, Bells." Jacob whispered under his breath - I didn't respond. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear that.

* * *

Driving home from La Push seemed to rip half of my heart out. Why did I need to suggest this? Why didn't I feel like this before? How was I able to hear that whisper? So many questions were running through my mind that it was beginning to pull my headache back - which was really pissing me off.

Driving along the street that lead towards my house, I suddenly got very nervous of what I would say to Edward. Surely he would be waiting outside or inside my house, depends if Charlie was home or not. Parking my car against the side of the road, I swiftly got out and sure enough he was there, waiting for me with the slight frown creased in his forehead. _crap._

Taking a deep breath which caused my nose to wrinkle. _Ugh! What was that sickly smell?_ I tried to hide it as best I could as I walked closer towards his pale form which only made the scent stronger - I had to hold my breath. "You smell like dog, Bella." He accused.

And that was when I exploded, literally.

* * *

**Miley - **And for those of you who don't know what a meter is; its an Australian measurement :D which would be about 3 feet. And sorry for the late update and short chapters; I have a life which I choose to live but I promise I will finish the story.

Review and I'll bake you a muffin :D


	5. Phasing At Its Best

I didn't know how it happened or what set it off. I didn't know what was happening to me. I'd never felt so out of control in my life.

My eyes flickered around, seeing the remains of my clothes fly everywhere. _Fuck_. I had no clothes on, in front of Edward. _No, No, NO! _This couldn't be happening.

'_Bella?!'_ Wait, what was that. Did I just hear…? Seth's voice in my head? _'Bella, why the hell can I hear you!' _

My eyes widened as I tried to cover myself with my hands – remembering the vampire standing before me, who stood there without moving, not even faking his breathing - but only to be rewarded with falling face flat on the ground beneath me.

My eyes darted towards my hands, well; I couldn't even call them hands. They were paws. What!? I had _paws._ And… fur. Auburn brown-ish, I liked it. Then I remembered what was currently happening, oh shit shit. "B - Bella?!" Edward stuttered, shocked. Funny, I'd never seen a vampire stutter. "Bella! Why the hell are you a werewolf!?"

I had to get out of here, werewolf were faster than vampires, right? _'Duh.' _ I heard Seth, another thing I would have to think about once I'd gotten past the treaty line. And I took off into the forest.

The last glimpse I got of Edward; he was speeding off in his beloved silver Volvo, his face a mixture of emotions of pure shock and furious.

I set off as fast as my… _paws, _would take me; hided in the depths of the trees of course. All was quiet in my mind, there was nothing there. Did that mean they couldn't hear me? Werewolves could hear each others thoughts… right?

Werewolf. I still couldn't believe it, was that what I was? A big furry… _dog? _

Suddenly, I could feel small particles of my mind freeing into someone elses, I could hear the soft thudding of paws against the damp earth too. '_Bella?'_ It was Sam… I _think._ His voice was mixed with curiosity and pure shock. Now, my thoughts were being shared further, I could hear Seth's happy buzz. '_Told ya.'_

Seth was smug, I could feel it; feel his emotions. My paws were still allowing me to drift along the way to La Push, it seemed like nothing to run, I didn't even feel tired.

'_Cool, isn't it?'_ Seth chimed, honestly; I had forgotten of my audience.

'_Yeah, I guess…' _I don't think I would ever be able to get use to talking in my mind to other people, I wasn't too good at boxing up my thoughts, I wonder how Jacob – the sudden mention of his name unleashed the memories of our previous encounter.

I heard a wolfy laugh. _'Good for Jake, Bella; he really loves you.'_ Was Sam's compliment.

'_Finally! Now Jake has the real thing other than his little fantasies.' _If werewolves could blush, I would be completely red.

'_Jacob has… fantasies about me?' _I asked Seth, not too sure if he was telling the truth or not. Suddenly, another thought was being shared; it was Embry.

'_Oh, Seth is definitely not lying.' _Embry chuckled; I knew I was past the border line as the sickly sweet scent of vampire were no longer smelt. Seth was closes, I could see where he at that moment.

'_Where's Jacob?' _I had only just realized that he was no where to be seen or heard. Of course I was worried; I loved him for crying out loud.

'_Relax, Bella. He's waiting at a small clearing outside his house; we knew you wouldn't want to phase back in front of us, after all you'd have no clothes on… '_

Oh no, I was definitely going to hate that part. I could hear another chuckle.

'_You'll get use to it. Hey, you want to see Jacob naked?' _Embry asked, feeling triumph. What? No, I did not want to see my Jacob with no clothes on.. Maybe just a sneak peak? No! Bella, shut up.

'_Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.' _Before I could respond, Embry had phased back. I growled menacingly; everyone talked to themselves.

'_Bella, your near Jacob's house. Just go a few strides further and you'll see him. We're going to phase out to give you some privacy.'_ Now my thoughts were all my own, with both Sam and Seth gone; it was just me.

Sure enough, as I strode a few feet I could see Jacob's magnificent body; in his cut of jeans wearing a smirk. He knew what was coming. My chocolate orbs rolled, god he was impossible at times.

"Come on Bells, no need to be afraid. I'm going to see it all one day anyway. " His tone was alluring, seductive almost. I growled playfully once I got to him, nudging my large head into his side. "Woah, careful there Bella. Don't want to hurt me."

At that I instantly jumped back, hurt my Jacob? No, I didn't want to do that. "Just kidding Bella, sheesh." He joked, rolling his eyes slightly. Too soon, his fingers hooked at the waist band of his shorts, ready to pull them off. Abruptly I looked away, pulling a laugh from Jacob's lips. "Just look, Bella."

Reluctantly I turned my head towards him and gasped - well rather barked – in amazement. His glorious specimen stood large and proud, god he was big. _Fuck_, would it ever fit?

Jacob laughed, smug. " Its my favourite part of me too." I looked down, not wanting to further embarrass my self. Now, I could feel a even stronger pull when Jacob phased, I wonder why?

'_Probably because you're my imprint Bells.' _Then it dawned me, what if I didn't imprint on Jacob? Can girl wolves even imprint? Would I still love Jake as much as I did now? All the questions were swimming around in my head, almost making me topple over. _'We don't need to worry about that yet Bella, lets get you phased first.'_

Hard as Jacob was trying to keep it at bay, I would still feel the worry radiating from his body too mine. _'Okay, what do I do?'_ Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard, I wasn't too good on the self-control thing – especially when it was on a whole different subject which lead my thoughts to Jacob and his…

I stopped rapidly when Jacob's barking laughter echoed through the trees enclosing us. I huffed, lowering my head so he couldn't see into my eyes. _'I knew you'd like it.'_ He was smug, once again.

'_Whatever, now how do I phase?'_

'_Think human things, think of what it feels like to hold a cup in your hands. How it feels to walk with your feet, think human things. Or calming things, things that calm you. I naturally think of you, of course.' _Jacob chuckled, shaking his head slowly and I could hear his thoughts of me, my smile, the way I moved when – and then he the furry wolf was gone; all that was left was Jacob standing naked in the middle of the small field.

I gulped, this would be very hard to control myself. Filling my mind with flowing water, the feeling of the shining sun from Phoenix on my bare arms… Being in Jacob's arms.

Now it was I who lay on the floor, baring all. I blushed flamboyantly as Jacob kneeled down beside me, looking into my chocolate orbs.

I didn't think of anything but him when our eyes connected. It was just Jacob and I in our own world, everything else faded away. Every inch of love I felt towards others dimmed down, replacing my love for Jacob to an even further extent.

Then his lips came crashing down on mine, his body instantly on top of mine. I forgot we were both stark naked, I forgot we were in a place where a person passing by could easily walk in. I forgot about the rest of the world when Jacob's lips moved fiercely with mine. It was heaven, pure bliss. My imprint was the only thing in the world alive.

"You know, I could get use to you phasing." Jacob growled, his voice inviting me in. I ground my hips against his, causing his member to brush slightly past my center. We both moaned loudly, I was sure that if any of the wolf pack were next to us, they could hear.

Instinctively, I rose my hips, just wanting to feel him inside of me before I was pushed back down, laying flat on the floor. "No, Bella. I said we have to wait." Jacob declared in his husky voice, I knew he had wanted it too; I could still see his lust filled eyes.

I simply nodding, there was no reason to feel rejected; I knew our time would come soon enough. Jacob pulled me up and already he had his shorts on. I realized I had no clothes, until Jacob handed me a yellow sundress. "This is all I could grab." He chuckled nervously, looking down at his shuffling feet. "And I also thought you'd look beautiful in it."

With my extra wolf eyesight, I could see the deep blush painting underneath his russet cheeks. Smiling, I took the dress and slipped it on. I actually quite liked it, the dress framed my body perfectly. If flowed down my – now long – legs, showing off the curves I hadn't known about.

Before I could blink, I was thrown behind Jacob and the disgustingly bitter scent filled my nostrils. Jacob growled, I could feel his whole body shivering violently. Vampire? Oh no, please not Victoria, I didn't even know how to battle yet!

"Get off our territory leech, I have every right to rip you to shreds." Jacob's usual cheerful voice was threatening. The vampire ignored him.

"Bella?" . . . Edward.

* * *

**A\N; Don't kill me D; I know its been a while since I updated, but tbh I had no idea what to do, I need to think where this story is headed, I have an initial idea; just needs to be edited a bit. (: **

**Ahh, review? ;) **

**MERRY **_**VERY**_** LATE CHRISTMAS :D**

**Ahh, its new years eve here. ;D**

**I'll try and update soon, when I can think of something to happen ;P **

**- Miley.**


	6. A little Miley Note

HEY.

OHMYGOSSSSHH.

I've been getting so many reviews, favourite story & author alerts..

Its fantastical ! im so happy you guys like my story.

And im so sorry for not updating. I will soon, I promise. Easter holidays, I might be able to get something done. I just don't know what else to write... Don't worry, I will think of something !

Miley is over and out but will be back soon ;D

If anyone has any ideas, please PM me. Much appreciated. :)


	7. Goodbye My Almost Lover

"Edward, leave now. I don't want you getting hurt." I said slowly, hoping he would fully understand that the werewolves _would_ attack.

"I'm not leaving until I get an explanation. What are you doing here with this.. _dog_?" Edward's velvet voice was only a whisper. Thanks to my new werewolf genes, I could hear him.

I raised an eyebrow, folding my arms across my chest. "In case you didn't notice, I'm one of those 'dogs' too now."

Edward's face immediately softened, realizing he had hurt my feelings. "I'm sorry, lo-" He was cut off by Jacob,

"She loves _me, _not you." Jacob growled, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist.

I frowned, glancing up at Jacob then back to Edward. I turned around, wrapping my arms around Jacob and standing on my tip-toes for a better view of his gorgeous eyes. "Let me talk to him, please. I'll be okay, promise. I need to go back to Forks so he - and everyone else in La Push - can be safe." I breathed, pleading with my eyes.

"No. I can't let you d-"

This time, Jacob was cut off by me.

"You can, and you will. I'll be back, promise. I - I love you, Jake." I bit my bottom lip softly, waiting for his reply.

Jacob took a deep breath, his eyes fixing on Edward behind me while talking. "I can see into her mind now, leech. If you so much as place a finger on her, I'll know about it and I _will_ do something about it, you got me?" Jacob's voice was hard, the werewolf side of him showing.

"I would never hurt her." _Lie. _He had hurt me; when he left me. Jacob would never leave me, that I was sure of.

I pressed a quick kiss to Jacob's lips - a peck. Unwrapping my arms , I looked up into his big eyes. "I love you." I whispered again, turning away and walking towards Edward.

By the time I'd reached Edward, Jacob was already gone. His own 'i love you' hung in the air, his actions more powerful than words.

I felt like a monster. No, I _was_ a monster. How could I do this? I couldn't hurt him, no it was too harsh. But I couldn't _be _ with him either.

His eyes, so full of lust and admiration. Perhaps leaning towards the fact I asked him too meet me alone in this secluded place of the woods, our place. _Our_ meadow. It seemed hardly fair but this was the place we had first expressed out love too each other. So was it right for it to be the place to end it?

Taking a deep breath, my nose lightly scrunching from the sour scent of the vampire who sat calmly in front of me. How could he _handle_ sitting this close to a werewolf? "We.. Edward we need to talk." The words came so fast out of my mouth, if he was human he wouldn't be able to understand.

A worried look invaded his eyes, but he quickly hid it with solid liquid. "Yes, Bella?" It came out in a monotone.

My teeth sunk into my bottom lip, this was going to be harder than I thought. I wished, no _longed_ for Jacob to be at my side. "Edward.. I.. I don't even know where to start with what I have to tell you.. I - I.."

My shoulders slumped, how the fuck was I suppose to tell him Jacob is and always will be the love of my life?

"You love Jacob." It was almost as if he could finally read into my muted mind. I nodded, one soft jerky movement. In return, Edward nodded slowly. "I guess I always knew this would come. Your attuned to him."

Did he not care for me anymore? What, he knew this day would come yet he didn't fight for it? Even still, I would've chosen Jacob in a heart beat after he'd kissed me and vowed to never leave me. "Edward.. I'm so, _so, _sorry. I want whats best for everyone, but you.. you can't please everyone.. right?"

My breathing picked up as I saw the pain flicker over his features. I knew that this would leave him heart broken, shattered inside. "Edward!" I almost yelled, why did I suddenly feel anger towards him? His head slowly turned to face me. "I'm more than just _attuned_ to him. He's my life. My soul. My inspiration. He _imprinted_ on me but he was too self caring to tell me. He only wanted me to be happy with my life, how could I not love him for that? And now, now I have his _blood_, his werewolf tactics running through my veins leading me to this wolf form now and.. and." I stopped to catch my breath, Edward still sat in front of me, motionless.

"How do you expect a werewolf and a vampire to be with each other? You once told me how strong imprinting was, how could I leave Jacob like that? I love him, and he loves me. Its the end of the story." Now my voice was a gradual whisper, my eyes had now trailed down to the grass beneath us. Was it just my unobservant self, or was the grass below us a tinge of brown when we had entered?

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Edward said softly, I could tell he was trying to hide the torture in his voice.

I simply nodded, "I'm terribly sorry, Edward. You have eternity, I'm sure there is one other girl out there who was meant for you, I clearly was not." His mouth opened to protest but I stopped it by raising both my hands. "I wasn't right for you, you even said when you... when you left me but you must know, there will always be that place in my heart - no matter how small it may be - you will always be in my heart." A tear trickled down my face. I let them flow freely.

"Just because I'm turning the page doesn't mean I will forgot the beginning." With that, I slowly got up; happy my werewolf genetic body held me up right. He too, raised. "Goodbye. I love you." _But not enough. _I mentally added, leaning and softly pressed my warm lips to his cheek, causing him too shiver. "The girl who holds your heart will be very lucky once you meet her. I'm sorry." I turned away, and walked away from what was once my fate.

* * *

**A\N:**

**I know this isn't much, but it's still something. I can't keep up with writing now, I wish I could and I wish I knew what to write but nothings coming. So many people have been adding me to their favourite author, and favourite story list.. It's amazing that I have so many readers. Thank you, allot and I will try my best to get this story finished. **

**Is there anyone who would consider being my beta? (:**

**~ Miley. **


	8. Making out and Bonfires

**When Billy is speaking off the Tribal Legends, it is indeed, from the book. All of it is credited to Stephanie Meyer. I do not share the same great mind as she does, therefore I am using the story from the book. However, the italics part (you'll see as you read on), are from my mind... and well, my betas storyline. **

**Anyway, lets get to the story, shall we? :)**

**

* * *

**

I arrived in La Push again not long after I'd left. Jacob was there, waiting; waiting for me.

I walked right into his open arms, hiding my face in his chest and started to sob quietly.

"I... I d-didn't want... I d-don't want to h-hurt him.. Didn't m-mean to." I said through the sobs. Jacob didn't say anything, only held me tighter. I knew he understood, even if he didn't like Edward at all.

I didn't know how long I stood there, wrapped in Jacob's arms. Soon enough the tears stopped, and I was able to speak clearly.

"Sorry." I whispered, hanging my head down in shame. I didn't like crying in front of Jacob, not at all. Even though he was my best friend, I didn't want him to see me cry over the person I'd just been willing to marry yesterday. Yesterday.

Funny how things could change over night.

Jacob's finger pressed under my chin, lifting my face up till my eyes met his.

"It's okay, Bells. Don't worry. I know how much he means to you." Jacob whispered soothingly in my ear, tightening his arms around me gently. Though, his gentleness wasn't need. I was like him now.. only tinier. Still strong, however.

"There's a bonfire tonight. The Elder's are going to tell you everything about being a wolf, the stories.. everything. I find it boring but when ever there's a new wolf, we have to have it." I felt Jacob shrug against me.

I nodded, wrapping my own arms around Jacob and returning the embrace. "I love you, Jacob." I whispered under my breath, knowing he'd be able to hear it.

**Jacob'sPOV; **

Oh god. She loved me back. She actually loved me. Like, love love. The way I loved her. No, the way I love her.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to here that, Bell's." I murmured into her ear, " I love you too, so much."

Bella looked up at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her arms wrapped around my neck. I dropped my arms till they sat around her waist, lifting her up so she was eye-level. "Your so tall." She giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"And your so beautiful." Then my lips were on hers. Only sweetly, though. I wouldn't do anything that might lead me to loosing control out in public. Even though there were no people, or wolves, around the place there was still a chance someone might pop out.

Bella's fingers tangled in the back of my hair, pulling me closer. I leaned my head to the side slightly, deepening the kiss.

All too soon, Bella broke away for air. She was still breathing heavily as she pressed her forehead to mine. "Don't... Don't tell Edward this, but.. but kissing you is much better than kissing a rock."

I chuckled, grinning widely at her. The Jacob smile. The smile reserved for only her.

"You secrets safe with me." I promised, pecking her lips once more before letting her feet surface the ground. "C'mon, let's start heading down to the bonfire."

I took her hand in mine, starting to walk but something was pulling me back. Woah. She was pulling me back. "I want to have another run." Bella grinned at me, an evil glint appeared in her eyes.

"Babe, if you wanted to see me naked you could of just asked." I smirked, earning a playful punch in the shoulder.

I stripped free of my shorts, kicking them away from my feet and leaving them on the floor - we'd run back to this spot to retrieve our clothing.

The smirk was still clear on my face. I laughed at Bella's expression; her eyes were wide and her mouth hanging open. I could smell her wetness lingering in the air, calling to me.. No. I'd said we'd wait and so we would.

I quickly phased, letting the wolf in me taking over. I didn't watch as Bella undressed, turning into a wolf instantly herself. I think she'd make a pretty good she-wolf.

'I don't mind if you watch, yanno.' Bella thought, nudging her big head against my own.

I didn't answer. Honestly, I didn't have an answer. Why was I embarrassed to look at her? Oh, that's right. I didn't want to feel like a perv.

Bella barked out a laugh, 'A perv? Hardly.'

Right. Forgot she could read my mind. Oh no.. Now she could see all my dirty fantasies with her! Oh no, no, no, no. Get it out, out, out!

'How 'bout we try that some time?' Bella thought, trying to hold back her laugh.

If I were human right now, I knew I'd be blushing.

I took off running, feeling her presence right next to me. I pushed my paws against the wet earth, trying to move myself faster. Bella kept up easily and I could feel her smugness radiate into my mind.

'I am so going easy on you.' I grumbled, huffing.

'Sure, sure.' Phrase stealer!

Bella laughed again, shaking her head slowly. 'Let's race.'

With that, we took off.

**BellaPOV; **

We arrived at the bonfire after our run ( and a brief make out session ). All eyes were on us, watching myself and Jacob's every movement.

I looked down to my feet imprinted into the sand; I hated being the center of attention. Jacob's lips pressed against my ear and he whispered, "Don't worry. They're just surprised, that's all."

I nodded meekly, finding a place in the sand to sit. With Jacob's hand already in mine, I tugged him down with a smug grin. I was strong enough to pull Jacob next to me, that I found an accomplishment.

"Wow, I'm finally not the newest addition."

I turned to the voice, seeing Seth laugh softly. I'd always liked Seth; it was so easy to become friends with him. I smiled at him, rolling my eyes.

"Your still the youngest." I winked, laughing gently and leaning back into Jacob's hold.

"Least I'm not the clumsiest." Seth mumbled, however with my newly improved hearing, I could hear him. I grabbed the first closest thing next to me - a handful of sand - and threw it at him, making sure it avoided his eyes.

"Just 'cos I can trip over flat services, no need to be jealous." I grumbled, feeling Jacob shake beneath me; he was laughing. I turned, looking at Seth and poking my tongue out. Seth rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement.

I grinned, smug.

I loved Seth Clearwater's company; he was such a great kid. Leah's, on the other hand, I wasn't to fond of. Speaking of Leah, I had no idea where she was. Could she be angry that there was now another female werewolf?

Snuggling into Jacob's chest, I closed my eyes in content. It felt nice. Nice to just lie in his arms. I belonged there, and now I could feel it.

I jumped, startled, when Billy cleared his throat. I figured he was ready to start the meeting.

"Bella."

Billy addressed me. I looked up slowly and carefully, aware of all the other eyes on me. I hated people staring. Why did people have to stare? I mean, I knew I stared at Jacob sometimes but that was besides the point. He was gorgeous, and whoever didn't think he was gorgeous would be messed up in the head.

Except for guys. If guys thought he was hot, that would just be creepy. And gay. Not that I had anything against gays, but I was sure that the girl population on the rez would be angry if any of the Quileute guys were gay. They were all somewhat beautiful.

"You are, as of today, the second female in La Push to phase into one of us."

Billy informed, slowly moving his gaze to the bonfire.

"Each time a new member is added to the tribe, the legend must be retold."

I remembered hearing this story the first time; when Seth and Leah had changed. Now it was for me.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled into this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took our ships to escape them."

I snuggled into Jacob's chest, listening intently. I was still amazed by the legends the tribe held, and wanted to keep as much of it stored in my mind as possible.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his."

I sucked in a sharp breath, jolting slightly in Jacob's arms. Billy paused, slowly moving his gaze towards me. What had happened? When he'd mentioned 'not the first,' I felt...something. I had no name for it.

"I'm sorry. Keep going, please." I whispered loud enough for Billy to hear.

Billy continued, "We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before the crisis. Kaheleha was the first great Spirit Chief.."

_There was blood. _

"In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend..."

_Lots of blood. I couldn't see where it was coming from. I couldn't see anything._

"He and all his warriors left the ship - not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to the harbor."

_I could hear screaming._

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways."

_There was fire. _

"The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes."

_There was a girl; a woman. Her long brown hair fell to her waist. Despite the strong wind, it stayed still. Flat. _

"The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding."

_She was looking my way. Unlike the rest of the people, they were running. Running away? I couldn't tell. _

"Kahela took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against the masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats from the cliff caverns."

_I could smell the fire now. It was getting more and more real. I could feel fear. Feel what they felt. I coughed. My chocolate-brown eyes scanned the area. I didn't know what was going on. No one noticed me, other than the women who now stood not ten feet away from me. _

"They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released.."

_I collapsed and so did she. _

_

* * *

_

**AN. **

**Tricked ya with the chapters name, didn't I? didn't add in the make out. (;  
**

**Okay, so I know this has been AGES since I have updated, and I am so glad at the amount of viewers I have. Thank you all so much!**

**And congratulations to my new beta A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld! She has helped me, and come up with an idea for this story. (: So, everybody thank her for helping me finish this story!**

**I wasn't able to run through this my beta, but I just couldn't wait ! You guys have been so patient, and I am sorry to my beta for not waiting. I just wasn't able to make you guys wait any longer. (: **

**~miley. **


	9. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry

Dear readers,

I am so, so, SO, so, so, SOOOOOOOOO SOSOSOSOSOSO SO sorry for all this wait. You have all waited so patiently, and I'm surprised that I'm actually getting letters and everything to continue this. Don't worry; I will most definitely be continuing this story. It's just that I've been so busy with school and friends, and I've actually been able to get myself a social life ! Yes I know, it's amazing. I don't think I've ever had one of those before. And I did have a certain guy in my life...however, he is now gone. Yes, I know. *sad face* But that means I have more time to myself, and I have all emotion back at the moment, therefore I'll be able to write this story better. Hopefully.  
Anyway, the new chapter will be up as soon as possible. Sometime in the next two weeks, the chapter will surely be up. It's currently Thursday, and I have to finish my homework that's due tomorrow. Friday, I'm not too sure what I'm doing.. So I might be able to write something up then. Saturday, might be going mud racing. Saturday night, I have a dinner to go to. Sunday, I'm going shopping for Valentine's Day. So I don't know if it'll be up this week, but let's hope

Love, Miley.


	10. Lost Cause?

K. So I'm not going to write a huge apology saying just how sorry I am, because that is pointless. The new chapter is here. Read it, hate it, love it, I don't care. At least it is hear. Kgo.

**Jacob's POV. **

I was hungry. Tired. Useless.

I hadn't eaten in days, nor had I slept. Why? Because my Bella still wasn't awake. She still hadn't awoken from the night of the bonfire; the night where she had fell unconscious. And there was absolutely nothing I could do except wait. Wait. Wait for a movement of a finger perhaps, or a foot. Her chest movements told us she was still alive, but how can you really say someone is alive when they aren't really...there?

So many thoughts ran through my mind. Was she a lost cause?

No.

She couldn't be. She was my Bella, and I was her Jacob. I had just found my soul mate; I couldn't off lost her already.

Slowly, I lifted my head to gaze at her. She was beautiful. Every time I looked at her felt like the first time I'd ever seen her face. I was still always mind fucked at how someone can be so beautiful. Then again, she _was_ my imprint, so obviously I would think she was the most beautiful person in the world.

Letting out a long breath, I licked my bone dry lips. Water would probably be a good idea right now, but I couldn't muster the energy to lift myself out of the seat and walk towards the fridge. My dad, and everyone else, had learned to stop bothering me. There was no way that I would move, eat or sleep until I knew that my Bella would open her eyes once again.

She had been out for almost a week, and I couldn't help but miss everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, her touch... Just simply everything about her.

When my eyes and neck began to hurt from watching her, I slowly let my head meet the pillow next to her own. From this position, I could faintly smell her. I loved her scent, which was another thing that I missed dearly. She had a unique smell that I loved.

Without hesitation, I let my eyes slowly slide to a shut. I needed sleep. This was the longest I had ever gone without sleeping, and it wasn't doing anything all that great for my body. Sleep was calling for me, and I was too weak to fight it.

**Bellas POV. **

_I was alive. I could still hear everything, feel everything around me. Jacob's presence hadn't left the room since I had first been moved into here. My body was there, however my mind wasn't. _

_I was elsewhere. _

_Lost. _

_I needed to find my way back. _

_Or was it just another lost cause?  
_

_There was fog. I couldn't see too far ahead of me, and it scared me. Where was I? How could I possibly feel and hear Jacob's words, Jacob's touch, however, not be there at all? _

_There was whispering. Words unknown to me. She was speaking in a foreign tongue, language that I had heard before and should be all too familiar with but I just couldn't seem to remember. _

_Nothing was clear. Nothing. _

_My thoughts were a blur. Everything was a blur. I didn't like this feeling, not at all. I wanted to go back into my body. I wanted to go back to my Jacob, and I wanted everything to be alright again. _

_I started to run. Which was a bad idea considering how clumsy I tend to be however, that didn't stop me. I knew that I could get out of here. There was some sort of...life. I just needed to reach out and grab it. _

_Suddenly, I stopped. I don't know why, I just did. _

_A scene was being played out before me. _

_People were running, and there was blood. Lots of it. _

_There were wolves. Humans. _

_And cold ones. _

_Their eyes were bloodshot red, their skin pale. They couldn't seem me, because I wasn't really there._

_The girl appeared. The same girl from before I had fainted. She looked at me and I looked back. Was the same thing that was happening to me, happening to her? The cold ones and the wolves didn't seem to be phased by her. They didn't seem to notice her appearance. _

_She stood just like I did, her gaze fixed on my own. I didn't think of moving, didn't think of asking her name. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I couldn't speak. _

_I managed to move one foot, then another and another. The scene before me seemed to disappear as I stepped through them, however she did not disappear or even move for that matter. _

_A few moments later, I was standing before her. She was a bit taller than myself, and strangely reminded me of myself. She had the same eyes, how could I of not noticed that? _

_I opened my mouth to speak, to see if words would come out. _

"_Who are you?"_

_I managed to say. _

_She opened her mouth to speak, yet her voice wasn't hers. It was Jacob's. _

_It was Jacob's voice. And his hands were on my arms. And he was shaking me. _

_And I was back in the room again. _

"Bella, it's me. It's me, Jacob...You know me.. oh god Bella you're alive!" Jacob cried out, dry tears of try streaming down his face. He lifted me up, wrapping both his arms around me and pulling me onto his lap.

I groaned in pain, the movement of my rested muscles didn't feel good at all. This made Jacob freeze immediately.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you? I'm so sor-"

"No." I cut him off. "No...y-you didn't hurt me." I whispered, my voice dry.

He looked at me, not too sure on what to do or say. Was he waiting for me to make the first move?

Slowly, I lifted my weak arms up and wrapped them around him. At this moment in time, I didn't care about the girl or the people in my visions. I didn't care that I was a werewolf, I only cared about my Jacob. I was in his arms and I was safe. I was here again. I was actually _there. _

I pressed my face into his neck and cried. At least I think I cried, I wasn't sure. I didn't have any water in my body left to shed, but it felt as though I was crying. Jacob held me even closer, and he pressed his face into my hair. I could feel him inhale. I knew he liked my smell, just as I adored his.

"Bella baby, I'm so sorry." He whispered into my skin, and I simply shook my head. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyones fault.

I slowly pulled away from his neck, and lifted both my hands till they were cupping his face.

"I love you, okay? Please don't blame yourself if anything ever happens to me. I love you, and only you. You're my number one priority." I breathed, since I couldn't really talk all that clearly.

At that, he smiled and I bet that was the first smile to touch his lips all week.

**Miley: Sorry but thats all you're getting for now. I discovered this thing called life, and I actually really enjoy it. Any questions about it, inbox me. Or something. **


End file.
